


leave

by demigold



Series: Soklarus [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, I’m delivering the angst first so you can recieve a heaping pile of fluff next, M/M, Mentions of Claudia and Viren, Set right before Soren leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigold/pseuds/demigold
Summary: Soren tells Marcos about his father’s orders.





	leave

“I’m going tomorrow.”

 

That’s the first thing Soren says when he enters their room. Their room, the room they’ve shared for nearly a year. Their room, the room they’ve shared many private meals in. Their room, the room they’ve shared long emotional talks in.

 

”I know.”

 

He barely even looks up from the desk. Marcos is mad. He knows he shouldn’t be. He knows Soren craves validation from his father. He knows Soren would go to lengths to get it. He knows it’s not Sorens fault — Viren doubts him so much.

 

”Then you know what he wants me to do.”

 

Soren walks behind Marcos. He sets his hands on his shoulder. His boyfriend tenses at the touch. Soren lifts his hands and begins to wring them together. He fidgets and lets out a shaky breath.

 

”Find Prince Ezran and Callum.”

 

Marcos knows. Sure as hell he knows. How many times he heard it whispered, no he could not count. Yet how many times he saw Soren, who uttered not a word. It almost felt like betrayal. Marcos was so used to not a single secret between them in their relationship.

 

”That’s not all he wants from me.”

 

Soren draws away — further away. His fingers curl in. His hands clench into fists. They unclunch and he shifts them to behind his body. Soren rocks back on his heels. He knew accepting the mission was a mistake, but what else was he to do?

 

”What do you mean?”

 

Marcos finally looked up. He turned around and saw his partner. Soren was sat on their bed. He looked caved in on himself. Shoulders hunched, head bowed.

 

”He wants me to kill them.”

 

A mumbled sentence. Marcos draws closer to Soren and he can see. He can see how close Soren is to shattering, to completely breaking down. Soren pulls in. He avoids any contact with his boyfriend. There’s a dragging feeling in his gut.

 

”Can you repeat that?”

 

Marcos gently placed his hand on Soren’s back and sat beside him. Soren began to quiver. Marcos leaned in and wrapped his arms around. The room was silent. Then a small sob.

 

”He wants me to kill them!”

 

And Soren cried like Marcos had never seen before. It was choked. It was loud. It was a downpour of hot tears. It broke Marcos’ heart.

 

Soren cried and Marcos cried and he cried and he cried and they cried they both cried.


End file.
